


Девять жизней

by Madoshi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К эпизоду 4х01 «Паноптикум»<br/>___<br/>P. S. Вместе с этим драбблом я выложила кучу работ, которые участвовали в «Фэндомной битве 2014» на diary.ru. Они датированы предыдущими датами, и я не хочу их подымать, однако призываю тех, кто на меня подписан, не пропустить эти тексты :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Девять жизней

Ты можешь понять, каково это? Этот липкий выматывающий страх, что уже ничего не будет?  
Я — могу. Я его пережил и похоронил. (Точнее, я так думал). И ты тоже, наверное. Может быть, в Сербии. Может быть, позже, в Ираке, Иране, Южной Африке, России, на Филиппинах… куда еще тебя заносило. Не могу вспомнить, путаюсь в досье.  
Нервы.  
Солнечный летний свет через листву так лежит на твоем лице, его хочется запомнить — и не отпускать.  
Я хочу сказать: «Мне не хотелось жить, но потом ты спас меня. И теперь посмотри, где мы оба». Я хочу сказать: «Джон, ну их, эти шахматы, тут неподалеку выступают уличные музыканты, у девушки чудесная флейта, я давно такой не слышал». Но нельзя, неловко, смутно на душе, как-то нелепо и не о том. Я сам стыжусь себя: и сделанного, и еще того, что предстоит. И говорю только:  
— Вы полицейский, я профессор, пусть все так и остается, — стараясь контролировать отчаяние в голосе.  
Может быть, ты поймешь. Ты смотришь так, как будто все понимаешь.   
Но говоришь почему-то совсем другое.  
Ты говоришь:  
— Нам не нужна работа. Нам нужна цель.  
Но ты же не кошка, Джон. У тебя нет девяти жизней.  
И не собака тоже. Мне не нужен поводок.


End file.
